Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the remote control of a plurality of electronic equipments, which are spread out across a geographical area and are each provided with a receiver and a transmitter.
The invention can be utilized in the case of submarine reconnaissance, in which case the electronic equipments are listening devices having hydrophones submerged in the water and cooperating with radio transmitters for transmission of detected sound. By covering a large area with listening devices in this manner full information about possible sound sources will be obtained for enabling position determination. However, a problem is that the large number of listening devices makes it difficult to distinguish and evaluate the useful information. If the transmitters in all listening devices were active simultaneously they would disturb each other and at the same time waste energy. In order to be able to utilize the information in an optimal manner it is therefore desirable to activate the transmitters selectively and to control the selective activation to a geographically limited area, where the listening devices have useable information to deliver.